Rythem
by Fury Cutter
Summary: CJ After an intesting accident in training Christie remembers how she met the man she loves but what happens when they are interupted. Rated for strong language.


AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Devil Gene_

* * *

_

_Tekken  
_Rythem 

It was nearly midnight but still Christie Monteiro continued to move to the rhythm that the bodies of herself and her opponent produced, every movement he made she expertly countered and vice versa.

They'd been fighting for hours but neither of them gave any sign of backing down nor where they going to give their opponent any chance to forfeit nothing except victory by knock out would be acceptable. Sweat rolled off them, their bodies covered in cuts and bruises, their clothes covered in dirt and rips

_'I have to end this now,_' she thought to herself _'If this fight drags on any longer I'm going to fall out of my top then again maybe he wouldn't mind see that.'_

_'I can not afford to lose, not to her or myself.'_ He thought to himself. The two of them then lunged at each other he aimed his fist at her head whilst she aimed her foot at his stomach…

the two connected at the same time his punch stunned her and her kick knocked the wind out of him both of them lost their balance and ended up crashing to the ground with him lying on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes for some time

"Like what you see?" she asked a small smile appearing on her lips

"There are worse places I could be." He said running his hand along her cheek,

Christie reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she stared into the gentle brown eyes of the man mere inches away from her, Jin Kazama.

The two had met just prior to The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 she was in a Tokyo club called the 'Red Panda' where she ended up dancing with one of the locals,

around 2 in the morning she decided to call it a night unfortunately it seemed that the guy had other plans as she tried to leave but the guy and a couple of his friends jumped her and dragged her out into the alley in the back. Christie harboured no illusion that the guy just wanted a friendly chat but decided to wait till they were outside before kicking the guy's ass,

once they were there they rather painfully pushed her against a nearby dumpster whilst the guy who she'd danced with slowly walked towards them concealing his intentions with all the subtlety of a dog on heat, he then pulled a butterfly knife out of his back pocket extended the blade and used it to slice Christies shirt apart exposing her bear chest and breasts to the air

"You real fine girl," he said smiling viciously "I think I'm gonna enjoy this."

Christie waited until he was close enough before kicking him in the stomach breaking free from his two buddies before unleashing some of her Capoeira knocking them unconscious

"Damn bitch, where you learn to fight like that?" the guy asked

"Oh did I forget to mention I'm here for The King of Iron Fist Tournament." She replied clucking her tongue mockingly

"Fuckin bitch." The guy snarled before pulling a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at her "We could have had fun tonight but you had to fuck everything up."

The cocked it and prepared to pull the trigger

"That's no way to treat a lady." Someone from behind looking over his shoulder the thug saw a guy wearing a hooded blue and white tracksuit with gold flames on it making his way towards them

"Get the fuck outta here this doesn't concern you." The thug said the gun still trained on Christie however the mysterious man kept moving towards them

"Put the gun down and leave." The mystery man said getting closer, the thug then turned his gun on him

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE." Quicker then anything else Christie had ever seen the mystery man kicked the gun out of his hand.

The thug stared at his hand a moment then did something that neither Christie nor her mysterious saviour expected, he lunged punching the hooded man in the face before kicking him in the stomach which sent him clashing to the ground, ha he got up Christie saw that his hood and fallen revealing his face,

he was clearly of Japanese origin, his raven black hair was pulled back with a few bangs decorating his face and though she didn't know why Christie believed she could feel his brown eyes seemed to be staring into her soul. The dark haired man got to his feet and took a fighting stance

"You really think you can take me?" the thug smirked "Wait a second you look familiar, I know I've seen your picture somewhere."

"My name is Jin Kazama." Jin introduced himself before throwing a punch at the thugs head knocking him unconscious in one blow.

Jin stared at the fallen man on the ground Christie made her way towards him

"T…thank you." She said this caught his attention a blush appeared on his face and quickly averted his gaze to his shoes

at first Christie was a little confused till a wind blew down the alley and the clod air on her chest caused her to remember her current shirtlessness and wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to lessen the embarrassment Jin then unzipped his jacket and handed it to her

"Thank you." She said as she put it on a zipped it up, he nodded

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I am now, thanks for your jacket."

"No problem." Jin then began walking away

"Wait a second you said your name was Jin Kazama. I know that name your Heihachi Mishima's grandson, you won the last King of Iron Fist Tournament." She said grabbing his arm he turned to look at her "I take it you're here for the next Tournament?"

he nodded in reply

"I'm Christie Monteiro and you better watch out cause I'll be there too and if you Wanna hold on to your title you have to go through me." Jin looked at her before shaking his arm out of her grip

"Till we meet again." He then disappeared out into the night.

They met again after that at the tournaments opening ceremony where she also met a 'friend' of his a red haired Korean named Hwoarang as well as Chinese girl called Ling Xiaoyu and Native American Julia Chang.

It was strange he'd show up for everyone of her matches and she'd show up for his as well as hang out together afterwards, in the sixth round they were drawn to face each other, it was a close match he won in the end afterwards the two of them went out for coffee which was followed by dinner, not fancy but it was nice. He then accompanied her back to her hotel room and there in the doorway she kissed him, he then stared with her till the small hours of the morning making love to her.

The next day Jin was scheduled to fight in the semi final match but strangely he didn't show up and so hi opponent Kazuya Mishima advanced on to the finals to face Heihachi.

A couple of weeks later Christie was back in Brazil after finding her master and guardian Eddy Gordo then one night during a thunderstorm she heard outside her house looking out the window she saw someone collapse in her driveway running out into the rain she picked the guy up getting totally drenched in the process and there he was Jin had returned to her.

He had a fever but she nursed him back to health and after they were inseparable.

They continued to stare at each other "So what about this fight." He asked

"Maybe we should just call it a draw." She replied before embracing her lips with her own, after what seemed like a life time they broke apart

"A draw, I can go with that." He replied,

they then got off of the ground and wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she pointed towards the stars when he noticed something heading straight towards tem .

Jacks then rained down from the sky towards them. Jin and Christie looked at each other before engaging the robots.

It was unknown how long the two of them fought for the two of them caught up in the Rythem of battle and feeling the rush of combat course through their veins using their fists feet and combo's to crush their opponents

then a Jack landed behind Jin and punched him in the back of the head which knocked him to the ground Christie tried to make her way towards him but a large group of the mechanical fighters surrounded her she tried to fight them off but the seer number of them eventually overwhelmed her and she was knocked to the ground,

blackness was engulfing her and felt her body becoming numb but all that did was to slightly lessen the pain of the blows as the Jacks continued to hit her, they were machines they had not conscious or compassion they were going to beat her to death and keep going till the corpse was unrecognisable

"Jin." A painful whisper passed her lips before she blacked out.

His head swimming Jin managed to force himself onto his knees he then noticed that he wasn't surrounded by Jacks then he saw a large group of them delivering powerful blows to something, then his eyes widened in horror as he saw what they were hitting one of the robots moved slightly and saw Christie's face it was bruised and a trail of blood snaked down from a wound on her head and her mouth

"_You can take them. We can take them."_ Said a voice from deep within him he knew who this was and usually he was good at blocking him out but right now his head was still spinning and couldn't summon up the strength to drown him out

_"You can save her all you have to do is let me out, I can give you the power to rip toughs mechanical drones to shreds and save her."_

Jin tried to sake him off but right now his offer was pretty tempting

_"Do you love her?"_ he asked

"Yes." Jin replied

that was all he needed to hear. In the next instant a strange red mist appeared around Jin's body before strange black markings began appearing on his chest, arms and forehead, horns erupted from his temples, ravens wings emerged from his back, his fingers morphed into talon like claws and his eyes changed from brown to fiery red. He then bared his teeth which had morphed into fangs

"Hey you pieces of walking metal shit." The Jacks turned round and saw Devil Jin standing before him red lightning coursing around his body "Fear the wrath of God." And the lumbering metal golems began making their way towards him.

The battle took no time at all in under two minutes all that remained of the Jacks was a large pile of scrap metal and Devil Jin stood there his cold laugh filling the air he then walked over to the bruised and bleeding form of Christie with the full intention of driving his claws into her throat so he could feast on her blood, he was about to do it when something inside of him made him stop instead he put his hand close to her nose and felt air gently brushing against his claws she was breathing just.

He put his hands on her stomach and the red mist appeared around his body again before flowing into Christie and before his eyes her bruises vanished and her cuts healed before scooping her up in his arms spreading his wings and carried her off into the night.

* * *

AN So what did you all think at my second attempt at Tekken fiction, review me & tell me whaqt you think. You see this time I choose to write about my second fav couple (first being Jin Julia of course) not alot of support for these two but I guess I just like to be different. Merry Christmas.


End file.
